


Off the face of the earth

by Sunyiu2



Category: Midsomer Murders, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg freak out when he realized Mycroft know his secret, and he disappeared from London totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Midsomer Murders and I think a crossover with Sherlock asked for itself.
> 
> Every comments and kudos is welcolmed  
> Unbeta'd

Lestrade finally arrived home. His days were long enough without a Holmes but today he got both of them. Fortunately his companion was happy to see him. His cat would always listen what he tells him, sure she couldn’t answer him but she usually sense his distress and cuddle with him.

„What a hell wrong with me.” He groan as he open a beer and walk to the living room “Because you are in love with him you didn’t have to make yourself a stupid around his brother, you idiot. Hey buddy what’s up little fellow?” Greg lifted his cat and set on the couch. “You cats are lucky you didn’t fall in love with smug blokes. You know Punch when Mycroft came along I start act like a clumsy little prick around Sherlock because I fear it become a common knowledge that I’m in love with him.” he said to his cat as he sipped his beer and stroke his cat. “I found you when I was clumsier that ever. Sherlock and I cornered the suspect in the alley after we arrest him Mycroft arrived and I accidentally tripped over a box; you and your three brothers were in that box. When Sherlock looked at in the box and lifted you, you punched him to protect your brothers. You didn’t clawed him you punched him. I knew instant that you will be my cat. And your name is Punch because of it just you to know. But today was perhaps more catastrophic than that day. I think Sherlock found it out. I think I watched him in the corner of my eyes too long and Sherlock noticed it, but I really did it well in the last six years. You know Punch, sometimes I feel so lonely that’s why I talk to you lately, but Sherlock have John and this is good, he is not as insufferable as he used to be you know. Come get us some food.”

 

  
While Mycroft looked the surveillance footage live and listened what Greg told his cat his heart got bitter and bitter. He was in love with the detective since the first year of they acquaintance and that was six years ago. Hearing that Lestrade was in love with his little brother it was just heartbreaking. He sat in his big house alone in his study and drunk, his cat ignored him the last few weeks. He did it sometimes but right now it hurt Mycroft more than he could allow himself to admit.

 

 

“Here you are a delicious whatnot for you and a leftover pizza for me.” Punch hopped on the kitchen counter to eat as Greg place her food next to the pizza. “You know I think in the weekend we could go to Mum she’s missing me and it is time to introduce you to her. You are my only company and I am really grateful for it.”

“Really Lestrade you are talk to your cat?” Mycroft froze in front of his computer as his heard Sherlock’s voice just as Greg did in his kitchen.

“Wha… Yeah she is a really good listener and if you remember correctly, she good at protecting her loved ones.”  Just as he said it Punch hissed at Sherlock “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to talk about your… love.”

“No, no you don’t. It is not a topic I will talk with you.”

“Then talk to John in one of your usually pub nights.”

“No I won’t. Go away Sherlock I didn’t need to tell me I am an idiot because who I love. I know it’s helpless, I know from the moment when I realised I am in love. So just go.”

“You are really a massive idiot. I doesn’t realized until today. You are so clumsy around me when he is present but I think you were afraid of him and to losing your job when you do something wrong. But today when you almost tripped over your own leg his hand twitched he wanted to help you but he couldn’t. And when his car drove off you look after it so long. Even John is noticed something and asked me when did you two broke up. And I didn’t understand why he asking me that and he told me you looked each other when you think nobody saw it and the other looking elsewhere. Your body language controlled not as good as my brother’s but good to hide the true and I thought it just coming from your clumsiness, but it didn’t. So… since when you are in love with him?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Lestrade”

“I… why are you asking?”

“Because my brother heard everything you told to your cat and our conversation as well too.”

“What?”

“You are under surveillance Lestrade.”

“Yeah I know that cameras in the corner of the living room and the kitchen and over every windows and doors. I am not as idiot as you think.”

“And you have bugs as well.”

“What? Where? When?”

“Bugs. In your living room, kitchen and the bathroom. I am sure the same time when the cameras.”

“Right I‘m moving. To… I don’t know. To France I retired and I move to my grand dad and I never ever come back to here and the other country to the commonwealth. Take care of Punch, Sherlock.” And with that Greg Lestrade grabbed his wallet and was out of the house, running to the late summer night.

 

_What have you done? – MH_

Sherlock ignored his brother’s text as usually

 

 

As a London copper Lestrade had a good connection chain. He disappeared from the map quite effectively. Mycroft himself searched him for a week but he failed, he even ordered an MI5 team to found him but nothing. Lestrade was officially in three weeks of holiday and only one week has passed. He completely vanished off the face of the earth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade was staying at his friend in the countryside in Midsomer. They met in an undercover training two years ago they became friends very quickly. DS Ben Jones has a little house in the little village; the perfect place to hiding from the British government.

“So Greg what will you do when the third week passed?”

“I don’t know I hope I’ll have a plan by then.”

“Do you think that you could just speak with him? You were in love with him when we met, for four years if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah it is six years now.”

“I thought you gathered enough courage to ask him out by now.”

“I couldn’t. What if he says no? How we talk to each other after that about Sherlock? He is the British Government he is the most dangerous man I’ve ever met. You blinked once and I disappeared from the Earth permanently. I heard him once ordered an execution via a phone call and the shot too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be it is not your fault, only mine.”

“No it’s not. Beer?”

“Yes please. Thank you for let me hide here.”

“No worries, if I be in trouble you help me too.”

“True.”

 

 

In the end of the third week they had a plan. They worked it on in almost every night, but it seemed it will work. Greg wrote a letter to Sally. Ben would bring the letter to the NSY give it to Sally who would read it and would do it what he asked. Hopefully Sherlock would help too.

“Are you ready? Sally is got a temperament but she had her brain.”

“Right I’ll call when I would arrive with Sherlock.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

Ben entered to the NSY in disguise and found Sally rather quickly.

“You are Sally Donovan?”

“Yes I am, and you?”

“Cosmo Jones, nice to meet you. Can we talk somewhere quiet? I bring you a letter.”

“From who?”

“A friend, he spent the last three weeks at mine.”

Sally’s eyes widened as she realized who send a letter. “Would you like drink a coffee with me, Cosmo?”

“Yes thank you.”

 

 

They sit down at the café “So what is going on? Why he disappeared so quickly?”

“Everything you must have to know is in the letter. Read it.”

“Right”

_Dear Sally,_

_Sorry for the quick disappearing but I don’t know what else can I do at that time. I hope it hadn’t caused too much problem. The bloke who delivered this letter is my friend Ben, but he said his name is Cosmo, he is a cop. You can trust him as I trust him with my life. You don’t have to know much just this. I have to talk to Sherlock and John. But nobody can know it. Not a single person. You have to bring Sherlock the location which Ben told you. After that called this number from the office landline and said the plane will depart tomorrow morning 8 am. and go to mine and pack one bag. Sorry Sally but I didn’t think you can finish the packing, I think the MI5 or something will there when you’ll arrive to mine. You can tell them everything after an hour or so. We have enough time by then. You can handed to them this letter too, they won’t harm you. They just want me._

_It is nothing dangerous and I do nothing. I just love the wrong person Sally. Please help Ben and find Sherlock for me._

_Thanks_

_Greg_

“So? You are Ben? I heard about you when the boss arrived back from the role-play training.”

“Yeah, as I told you nice to meet you, I heard of you too.”

“So I am only the diversion?”

“No you are the one who ask Sherlock to come. It is the key.”

“Okay I’ll call him. Where do you want him to go?”

“This café seems good.”

“Right.”

“But not mention Greg. Just ask him to come.”

“I’ll call John then, he will bring Sherlock.”

“Thank you.”

“Hi John it’s Sally. Listen could you and Sherlock come to the café I’ll text the address?”

“Hi Sally. Why?”

“Just come I’ll tell you everything when you arrive but you have to bring Sherlock.”

“Okay we are going.”

“Thanks.” She hung up. “They are coming.”

 

 

Sherlock and John arrived to the café a half an hour later.

“Sherlock, John this is Cosmo.”

“Hi but we can use my real name by now. It just needed in the station to not recorded I am there. Ben hello, I am a friend of Greg Lestrade.”

“Where is he? Is he alright?”

“Did my brother done something with him?”

“He is at mine. Yes he is alright. And no, Mycroft didn’t do anything with him. He is there since you two talked. He is hiding from your brother.”

“And why I am here?”

“He wants to talk with you and John. And your brother mustn’t know about it. So we are going to back to mine. Please give to Sally your phones you have them back when you are back in London.” He waited for Sherlock and John to do what he told. They hesitate a bit but handed over their phones “Right, thanks. Sally you go to back the station and wait for fifteen minutes before the call. Just drop their phones in a drawer or something.”

“Right good luck.” Sally gathered he things up and left “Bye.”

“Bye Sally and thank you.”

“Alright Sherlock you have to lead us off the scene of the CCTV. We have to find a car.”

“How do I know you telling the truth and you take us to Lestrade?”

“He told me you will ask me this. I’m quote him ‘Did as he told you, you little prick just once in your life, or I’ll ordered Punch to punch you.’ Oh and he told me ‘do not laugh John.”

“I didn’t” said John while he suppress a laugh. “Alright it is Greg.”

“Very well. Come on.”

 

 

 

Sally slowly walked back to the station and when the fifteen minutes passed she called the number and headed to Greg’s. Greg was right she didn’t reached his door when two men in black suit standing in front of her.

“DS Sally Donovan?”

“Yes?”

“You have to come with us.”

 

They took Sally in one of a government building. She sat in an interrogation room they didn’t leave her alone too long. Mycroft Holmes entered the room “Good evening Ms Donovan.”

“Mr. Holmes.”

“Where is your boss?”

“He is in a holiday. He got three weeks off. He deserves some peace from the Holmes brothers.”

“Yes I know he is in a holiday. Can you tell me where is he?”

“No”

“Why are you called that number?”

“I only make calls about the cases we have.”

“You called somebody and said the plane will depart tomorrow morning at 8 am.”

“Did I?”

“Yes you did.”

“Really? This is interesting.”

“What is wrong with you? This is serious. One of the Metropolitan police officers disappeared from the map three weeks ago.”

“You are considered the opportunity that he didn’t want you to find him?”

“No”

“Pity because it is the fact. But if you come back an hour later after I ate a good bacon sandwich maybe I will say more.”

“You know something, don’t you?”

“Maybe but first thing first, bacon sandwich.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry that I didn't finished it yesterday.

 

 

 “So where are we going?” It took more time to find a car off screen then Ben expected but they finally left London a few minutes ago

“Causton.”

“Oh I always wanted to go there. I love the local criminals. They use so various weapons and their motives are sometimes based on very old issues.”

“Yeah there are lots of murders.”

“Are you DS Ben Jones? You work with Barnaby both of them, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You are not as bad as the most.”

“Thanks I think.”

“It is a huge compliment from Sherlock, Ben. Until now I think he only said it to Greg just once.”

“So what do you know about the situation and how many of those you can tell us?”

“Greg told me everything and he asked me to tell you so when we arrived we can do what we have to.”

“Right we are listening.”

“So he is in love with your brother and as you very kindly told him Mycroft know it. So he wants to move to France. He afraid to lost his job because of it. He knew what your brother capable if and could do to him Mycroft kidnapped him enough time for that. He is simply afraid your brother’s power. I think you have to talk to him because I think your brother loves him but he didn’t listen to me. He is really freaked out and I really don’t want to think of what he could done if he didn’t come to me”

“How do you know my brother is in love with Lestrade?”

“It is quite simply. He kidnaps him because he fears if he simple ask him he say no. And Greg disbelieve he is worth the effort, he considered himself as and old grey copper. But he is a catch, really.”

“Ben why are you still a sergeant?” asked John

“In the end of the year I will be a DI and I have to move to Brighton, sadly. I love here.”

“You are right my brother in love with Lestrade. Since that night he searched him everywhere. Not just in the UK he searched him everywhere really. The first week he doing it himself when he didn’t find him he ordered an MI5 team and when they didn’t find anything either, he ordered an MI6 team to search him in the rest of the world. And he was in Midsomer the whole time.”

“My granny always says if you want to hide a tree you should do it in the woods. Alright we are there in ten minutes.”

 

 

 

“Alright Ms. Donovan you have your bacon sandwich and you got your hour, what do you know?” asked Mycroft and looked confused as Sally handed him the letter. He read it thoroughly.

“So you are the wrong person?” Mycroft looked up at Sally and she immediately knows he is not a wrong person he is precisely the right person. “No, you _are_ the right person. You love him, don’t you?”

“Yes I am.”

“And then why he running from you? What have you done?”

“I… I didn’t do anything. It was Sherlock.”

“Sherlock?”  
“Yes, he told him about his surveillance status and Lestrade freaked out from the fact I heard everything what were said in his flat.”

“He talks to Punch… you know he love you, why didn’t you asked him out?”

“I presumed he is in love with my brother. He always acted weird when I come to the crime scene and I thought he is afraid of me what I going to do when I find it out. But now I see he acted weird because he afraid Sherlock announced to everyone in the middle of the crime scene that he loves me. I have to find him Ms. Donovan.”

“Sorry Mr. Holmes but I really don’t know where he is.”

“Very well. At least you know what this Ben last name?”

“I think it is Jones. They met one of the role-play training a few years ago. They are friend since then.”

“Thank you Ms. Donovan. You free to go.”

“Thank you Mr. Holmes. I hope you will find him.”

 

 

 

“Greg we are here.”

“Lestrade you are an idiot but I am impressed you could hide from my brother for three weeks.”

“Thanks Sherlock I think.”

“Greg you look awful when did you last slept decently?”

“What do you think John?”

“Right, sorry. So why are you want to talk to us?”

“I just want to say goodbye in person. I move to France and I’ll send my retirement request to my DCI tomorrow. I’ll never come back. I already talk to grandpa he cleared one room to me I will stay there a bit after that I don’t know. I sold my flat, next weekend Ben and hopefully Sally will pack everything for me and will send to me in France. I won’t send my new address when I settled down I think…”

“Greg you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I have to. I somehow managed the last six years. It was enough to saw him; at least we have dinner sometimes when I got a difficult case or when I chased after both of you around half London. I’ve took what I’ve got but it’s gone, so I have to go. And I don’t want you to say anything I just want to say goodbye. So goodbye John, Sherlock.  I really loved work with you, both of you. What the fucking hell?” asked Greg as the noise getting louder and louder.

“It is a helicopter. Mycroft is coming.”

“Ben give me the car keys.”

“Greg I think you have to talk to him.”

“No I don’t think so.”

“He is landing in the road, Greg. You can’t drive next to the helicopter it isn’t enough place for a car.”

“Than I’ll go on my bike.”  There was a knock in the door and Greg freaked out even more and with the lack of sleep he started to hyperventilate.

 “John you are a doctor right?” asked Ben who stood next to Greg while John looked out of the window.

“Yeah why?” he didn’t turned away from the window

“I think Greg have a panic attack.”

“What?” he jerk his head away from the window and cross the distance to Greg with four big steps. “Greg, look at me! Sit down a bit. That’s it. Ben find some paper bag. Sherlock bring your brother here.”

“NO!!”

“Yes Greg he will calm you down I’m sure.”

“Here John” Ben handed John the paper bag while he grabbed his ringing phone. “Yes Sir… I know Sir the helicopter landed in my street… no Sir it is the Secret Service... Yeah it is Greg… nothing wrong Sir... Thank you.” He hung up. “John I have to go out; the neighbours are nervous and they are my neighbours. And I know the field where that bloody helicopter can land normally.”

“Go on Ben we are fine here.”

“Sherlock where is your bloody brother?”

“I am here Doctor Watson.”

“At least. Come here and tell Greg the true. Greg you have to hear him out. Take deep breaths through the bag. We’ll be just outside of the door. Mycroft sit down and stay where Greg can see you. He freaked out. You have to calm him down.”

“How?”

“You know how. You have to tell him how you feel. It is ridiculous. You are love each other but Greg freaked out from your intimidated façade. I didn’t blame him.” John grabbed Sherlock and they left the house.

Mycroft crouched down in front of Greg. “Gregory I love you. I really do. The last three weeks was the worst time in my life. I watched you as you talk to your cat and I think you talk about Sherlock. You always talk about the smug bloke. I fall in love with you somewhere between our first and ninth meeting. You have to believe me. I love you. I just feared if I asked you out you’d say no.”

Greg started to calm down a bit. “Really?”

“Yes really.” Mycroft walked to his side and caress his back reassuringly. “I love you Gregory and I’m sorry.” Greg leaned to him. “Come sit to the sofa it will be more comfortable then the floor.”

“Right.” They stood up and Mycroft guided Greg to the sofa and they sat down side by side. “Did you know you look awful Mycroft?”

“Thank you my dear, you do look the same.”

“I know I didn’t sleep well since that night.”

“Me either. Closed your eyes take a few deep breaths we can go back to London with the helicopter if you want.”

“No I stay a bit here it is nice and I didn’t went out because a CCTV and I really want to see the village at least. And I sold my flat so I have to stay at Baker Street and I would love to delay it a bit”

“Right when you are back in London can I take you out for dinner Gregory?”

“Yes Mycroft I would love that.”

“Gregory I meant it I love you.”

“I love you too Mycroft. Could we just sit there a bit in silence?”

“Of course love.” Mycroft continued to caress Greg’s back for a bit until Greg curled up Mycroft’s side. Mycroft tugged him a bit closer and they just listened to the other‘s breaths. 

Half an hour later when John and Ben decided they gave them enough time they found them in the sofa fast asleep. Ben covered him with a blanket and ushered Sherlock and John to the kitchen. “Do you want some tea or something stronger?”

“Tea would be great thank you Ben.”

 

 

 

 

Three month later

 

“Jones”

“Hi Ben it’s Greg, I heard you are selling your house.”

“Yeah I have to sell it, I’m moving to Brighton.”

“We thought we buy your house for a weekend house. What do you think?”

“I think you are good together and you are both idiots.”

“Thanks… and about a house?”

“Yeah good I’ll email you the details.”

“Thanks mate.”

 

 

“Hey Mycroft, Ben sent the details of the house. Can you come here to look at it?”

“Just a moment Gregory. I think the kittens will arrive soon. I think maybe it would happen tonight.”

“Schrödinger didn’t waste a lot of time when Punch and I moved in.”

“Apparently, yes. So the house?”

“Yeah come here, love. I love this house.”

“It was the beginning. When Ben need to move to Brighton?”

“He will already spend the Christmas there. DI Ben Jones it is sounds good; he deserves it you know. He’s really a good detective.”

“He really is indeed, my dear. I’ll call my solicitor tomorrow and we’ll buy a house Gregory. But today we are going to be parents so we have to concentrating on Punch.”

“Right. The kittens. So one goes to Molly, one goes to Anderson and the others?”

“I don’t know yet but it is not too important for now.”

“You are right, let’s go see how Punch doing.”


End file.
